Still Undead
by GirlBender
Summary: Su vida se agotaba rápidamente, se escapaba de sus manos. Toda esa aflicción de no haber terminado sus deberes aún, de no haber cumplido con todas sus promesas y sueños. Toda esa vergüenza que cargaría en su ataúd, sabiendo que dejaría a sus amigos, al mundo...A su único sueño,Katara. (AU)


_**H**ola lectores, es un gusto que me lean de nuevo! La vez pasada les traje un Kataang llamado " Fugitiva" Y en vista de que les agradó mi trabajo (lo cual me complace mucho) Les entrego mi obra más reciente. ¡No olviden dejar reviews! Sin mas preambulos_**:**

* * *

**Still Undead**

Una mañana hermosa. Eso es lo que aparentaba ser. Era un día de frío invierno muy tranquilo, parecía un gran día a comparación de los demás. Y es que durante casi toda la semana, tenían que trabajar arduamente, planeando el futuro de un mundo entero, prácticamente solos. Pensar en eso era ridículo, ellos tan solo eran unos niños; pero por sus deberes y sus destinos, su trabajo era con el mundo.

Recordaban con nostalgia aquellos días en los que Sokka ponía sobrenombres a todo el que se le cruzara enfrente, nombrando a este grupo de amigos como el Equipo Avatar. Al parecer ese nombre les quedó, pues luego de convertirse en héroes, toda la gente, a donde fuese que fueran, los llamaba así.

Pero ese día no. Era su turno de descanso. Ellos trabajaban día con día, pero solo una vez por semana se daban tiempo y lugar de descansar. Zuko aprovechaba grandemente el escape de sus labores de Señor del Fuego, se pasaba cada segundo que podía con su amada novia Mai; comiendo tartas, besando sus labios, y concediendo cada antojo que pasaba por su mente.

Sokka y Iroh se llevaban bien, pues ambos compartían una pasión por el exquisito alimento, y por supuesto, también por el té. Se sentaban por sus tardes libres a comer y conversar, y Suki les acompañaba en diversas ocasiones.

A Toph y a Katara no se les había encontrado ese día; no desde que Katara sugirió a Toph salir por un poco de entretenimiento, a tomar aire fresco durante un paseo. Toph se negó al principio, pero Katara logró convencerla de que fuesen juntas.

Y Aang, como de costumbre, se hallaba meditando. En esa cómoda y levemente erguida posición para sentarse, con sus puños uno frente al otro y sus ojos cerrados para mayor concentración; tenía ese gesto serio que brotaba por su rostro cada vez que hacía eso, parecía un sabio monje, tal y como le instruyó su querido amigo Gyatso hacía más de cien años.

Y su reputación de Monje no era en vano, porque jamás en su vida se le conoció teniendo una novia o besando a una chica, mucho menos había confesado sus sentimientos amorosos hacia alguna joven en sus trece años de edad. Claro que esa cuestión, nunca le impidió caer enamorado a los pies de alguna niña, nunca le fue impedimento para enamorarse. Él se encontraba ciegamente enamorado; conoció ese sentimiento cuando ella apareció. Ella, Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Esa chica, con su desbordante inocencia y pureza de corazón, logró sacarlo de su profundo sueño en aquel enorme iceberg que lo apresó por cien largos años. Y él, que nunca antes en todos sus viajes había sido capaz de contemplar un rostro tan bello, se fascinó al verla. Aquel rostro fino y moreno de ojos azules, con cabello cubierto por una abrigada capucha, lo había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que ella sería alguien muy especial.

Lo que no sabía es que sería tan especial. Era joven, dulce, gentil y nunca le daba la espalda a quien la necesitara. Tenía un gran sentido maternal y mantenía al grupo unido siempre. Ella lo acompañó, junto con su hermano mayor Sokka, en todas sus aventuras para aprender el dominio de los elementos y concluir esta espantosa guerra que la Nación del Fuego no quería cesar.

Estaba enamorado de ella, pero no pensaba confesar.

Se enamoró de Katara desde que la vio por primera vez; casi podría jurar que desde el primer instante en que abrió sus ojos. Su corazón le pertenecía a aquella hermosa maestra del elemento del agua, y aunque no fuese de su conocimiento, Aang siempre estaría a su disposición.

Cada vez que pensaba en Katara, sus labios esbozaban inconscientemente una torpe sonrisa. Aang podría hallarse a punto de morir, y sonreír por el hecho de recordar a Katara. Al menos es lo que aseguraba en su interior. Justo en estos momentos, comenzaba a hacerlo, pero fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones e irrumpido en sus meditaciones.

Un par de guardias se acercaban corriendo, y para hablar tenían que recuperar el aliento. Tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire para sus pulmones, y Aang los observaba curioso.

-¡Avatar Aang!- exclamó uno de ellos, en un vano intento por controlar su agitada respiración, al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente frente a Aang –Su majestad Zuko lo necesita ahora mismo en una urgente reunión situada en el cuarto de guerra.-

-Gracias.- dijo el joven calvo, mientras tomaba su planeador y corría hasta donde le indicaron. Al llegar allá, pudo escuchar la peor noticia que oyó en ese día. Azula, había escapado.

Azula era la antigua princesa de la nación del fuego, la hermana menor de Zuko, pero ante todo, lo más importante: La peor amenaza que la nación podía enfrentar. Es más; ella, en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba demente; por lo que probablemente llegaría a ser denominada la peor amenaza que el mundo entero podía afrontar. Jamás se había escuchado planes de una mejor estratega, y sumados a la maldad que habitaba en su corazón, podría significar el inicio de una nueva guerra.

Rápidamente, todos planearon una estrategia. Pensaron por horas enteras la forma de capturarla nuevamente, para evitar que causara algún daño. Todos, con la ayuda de sus guardias y su fuerza secreta, la buscaron exhaustivamente por meses, y finalmente la atraparon. No fue nada fácil, ella atacó con toda su furia. Azula aún conservaba sus poderes, pues eran demasiado fuertes como para que Aang se arriesgara a arrebatarlos.

Lograron capturarla, después de concluir con una larga pelea. Ella lloraba miserablemente, mientras era arrastrada por las secas tierras sin rastro de vegetación. Se sentía humillada nuevamente, y no quería regresar a su fría celda; odiaba que la maltrataran y que se burlaran de ella, pues había pasado de ser la poderosa princesa Azula, a una criminal encerrada en una asquerosa y vieja prisión. Estaba harta de ser tomada en cadenas, y que su única fuente para emanar fuego fuesen los gritos de su garganta. Azula había perdido su belleza.

Ahora su cabello se mantenía desalineado, sus ropas sucias y arrugadas, sus uñas mugrientas y en su rostro se notaban grandes ojeras. Su esbelta y sana figura corporal ahora no era más que un montón de piel pálida que dejaba a la vista sus venas, incluso se le apreciaba más delgada, porque ella nunca quería comer. Sus ojos estaban rojizos la mayor parte del tiempo. Azula lloraba mucho, más que de tristeza lo hacía por el miedo y frustración.

Pero aún así, en medio de su mal aspecto y sus berridos que parecían agonizantes, olvidando su desquicio y pasando por alto su locura y maldad; se mostraba fuerte, y en ocasiones intimidante. Después de todo, Azula era hija de Ozai, y su sangre corría por sus venas. Era cuestión de familia ser tan intimidante, cada vez que el equipo la veía, sus corazones paraban por segundos.

Entre todos y todas la tomaron por los brazos, y fue arrojada en el carruaje; mientras se le vigilaba constantemente, a cada respiración que expulsaba. Y lograron calmarla, incluso hubo un momento en el que cayó inclinada ante el sueño. Cuando dormía se le veía tan indefensa; es cuando la gente baja la guardia ante el mundo entero.

Y fue por eso, que decidieron dejarla reposar. Cuidadosamente, Zuko y Aang la tomaron por sus extremidades, metiéndola dentro de su celda por segunda vez. Zuko expresó un suspiro de pesar, y se alejó de allí rápidamente para ir a ser consolado entre los abrazos de Mai. Aang, por otro lado, se detuvo a verle un tiempo. Su mirada emitía piedad y misericordia, él era así de nacimiento.

Pero así como podía ser fuerte, también podía sufrir.

En cuanto el joven se dio la vuelta para retirarse unos pasos más adelante, junto a sus amigos, ocurrió lo que menos se pudieron esperar. Azula lo atacó por sorpresa. Ella tomó todas sus fuerzas, y en cuestión de segundos, en busca de venganza, le disparó. De su boca salió un fuerte fuego color azul, y Aang, quien estaba de espaldas, no fue capaz de esquivarlo. Era un fuego potente y salía muy espeso, por lo que atacó a Aang donde le había disparado ya una vez anterior.

Aang cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Su vista se tornaba borrosa y los sonidos y gritos se tornaban difusos para él. Todos lo observaban aterrados, Y Katara gritó con euforia. Al verlo caer al suelo y escuchar a azula reírse maquiavélicamente, Katara gritó y corrió.

Al llegar ahí, lo tomó en brazos fuertemente, y empapó sus túnicas con lágrimas y llantos. Sollozaba llena de angustia, y los demás corrieron a ella. La maestra agua tomó su bolsa de agua, y con el líquido que había dentro, intentó sanar a Aang. Azula fue tomada por los guardias, y la llevaron hacia otro lugar, al tiempo que ella reía sin parar, saboreando prematuramente su victoria.

Y mientras todos observaban expectativos y preocupados, Aang luchaba por sobrevivir.

Había tanto por hacer, tanto por decir; el simplemente no estaba dispuesto a irse, no aún. Respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, y su pulso se convirtió inestable. Pero eso no era importante para él, Aang solo era capaz de pensar en que iría a pasar. Él había prometido ayudar al mundo, colaborar con Zuko en su reconstrucción; se lo debía al mundo, pero también a su gran amigo. También quería expresar su amistad a aquellos que siempre le acompañaron, esos que fueron como su familia. No estaba dispuesto a marcharse de la tierra sin antes haberles despedido y dicho cuán agradecido estaba con ellos. Aang también pensó en todos esos asuntos de Avatar inconclusos. Pero había algo que le aterró más que nada, y fue la idea de irse sin haberle hablado a Katara.

Deseaba fervientemente poder confesarle sus sentimientos a la morena, anhelaba poder tomarla en sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba. Quería confesarle su amor. Pero ahora, que luchaba por no ser arrebatado al mundo de los espíritus, ahora que sentía como la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos; ahora no podía hacerlo. Le faltaban fuerzas, le faltaba valor.

Cómo decirle a aquella preciosa chica que él la adoraba con su alma entera. Aang no se sentía merecedor del aprecio de aquella joven. Sentía que no era correspondido. Pero aquello no le importaba, él la amaría aunque ello no lo amara; él la seguiría hasta el fin del universo. Él le brindaría su cariño aunque ella hubiese cambiado, la seguiría amando sin importar lo que pensara en mundo. Él, la protegería con su vida.

Pero ahora no podía, nada era seguro. Él no quería irse con la incertidumbre de si ella estaría a salvo o no, el no podía irse así. Y si moría en este momento, quería por lo menos, ser capaz de confesarle su amor. Aang, quien cada vez sentía tener menos fuerzas, tomó su ultimo respiro y se armó de valor. Ahora apostaría el todo por el todo, en sus últimas palabras de aliento.

-¿Katara?-

-¿Si, Aang? ¿Qué ocurre?- Katara sollozaba, lo tomaba con fiereza entre brazos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del chico. Sus lágrimas caían sobre su calva cabeza, podía sentir calidez y seguridad.

-te amo. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, y te amaré hasta que me vaya de este mundo. Por favor, perdóname por confesarte esto, sé que no soy digno de tu amor. –

Dicho eso, la joven quedó atónita, sus ojos se abrieron más y su corazón se aceleró. Tomó cuidadosamente el rostro del joven en sus manos, obligándola a ver a sus ojos.

-Yo, también te amo, Aang. Pero no me dejes aquí, no me dejes sola. Tienes que levantarte y vivir.- Ahora lloraba aun más, quería ser valiente pero no podía; claramente, tenía mucho miedo. Aang estaba sorprendido, después de tanto callar, resultó que sí era correspondido. Pero no había más por hacer, él estaba a punto de abandonar este mundo. Estaba en paz. Katara también lo amaba y ahora moría entre sus manos, ahí mismo, recostado sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento.- murmuró, Katara sabía que ya había llegado a su fin, y todos sus amigos, que contemplaban tristes la escena, dejaron sus lágrimas salir y caer.

Aang tomó un último respiro, el último que podría tomar. Pero antes de que lo exhalara, sintió unos labios rozarlo. Ahora, la única mujer que amaría en su vida, besaba sus labios. Esos labios rosados, pertenecientes a aquella morena acariciaban los suyos, brindándoles calor. Sentía placer, cariño, amor… se sentía plenamente feliz, con la voluntad suficiente para no abandonar este mundo. La joven se separó, y él la veía sorprendido.

De pronto, como un milagro de otro mundo, Aang respiró. Respiro con regulación y medida, y sentía su corazón acelerar. Podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecer, y su color regresaba nuevamente. Tenía tantos ánimos, y deseaba ponerse en pie. Aún estaba herido, pero aún vivía. Ese fue un momento mágico, el amor de su vida lo revivió. Katara lo tomó y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, y antes de exhalar su último aliento de vida, lo besó. Le dio esperanza, le devolvió la esperanza que él una vez le trajo.

Habían pasado ya muchos años, y él la amó. Siguió adorándole con el mismo fervor con el que lo hizo desde que por primera vez la conoció. Ella siempre estuvo junto a él, día con día, hasta la fecha de su muerte. Aang la conoció, la quiso, la amó, la adoró… ella fue su novia y su compañera de toda la vida. Aquella que aparentaba ser un amor repentino e infantil, se convirtió en su esposa y mujer, Katara fue la madre de sus hijos. Juntos crecieron, y ahora juntos se irían.

Varios años después, habiendo conocido la felicidad se irían juntos. Vieron a sus hijos marcharse, y los vieron regresar trayendo a sus nietos en manos. Observaron a algunos de sus amigos morir, y mutuamente se consolaron. Ahora era su turno, ya eran grandes ancianos. En efecto, Aang cumplió su promesa. La amó hasta que abandonó la vida. La amó sobre todo. Y se iba en paz, porque Katara se iba con él. Ahora, recostados en su cama, tomados de las manos y descubiertos en el frío del Polo Sur, ambos se marchaban.

_-Hasta luego Katara, siempre te amaré.-_


End file.
